


And it's the heater fault

by ArxGett



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fever, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArxGett/pseuds/ArxGett
Summary: Dahyun get a fever and become a little whiny than usual, and of course Sana is there to pamper her with love and affection.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	And it's the heater fault

Sana opened her heavy lids, waking up from her sleep because a light tug on her shirt. It takes a couple of second for her eyes adapt to her surrounding, assuming it's already 7 in the morning by the sunlight peeking through the curtain. It also takes a second for her to noticed that her girlfriend are curling into her body, just like a cat. The sight bring a smile to Sana's face, well it can't be helped y'know? Not when Dahyun's hand hold weakly onto her shirt, the faint drool on her lips, and how her eyelashes almost touched her skin.

Sana is in awe.

She parted Dahyun's messy hair to her ear, slightly wincing at the intense heat of Dahyun's cheek. Sana stopped. She cupped Dahyun's cheeks, the heat from before come in touch with her own. She frowns. "Dahyun?" She mumbled, trying to wake her up from her sweet dreamland. Too bad for her, Dahyun didn't budge a muscle. She only replied with a weak whine, frowning and eyelids still closed. Maybe right now she's riding a purple unicorn and got kicked off and so she's frowning.

"Dahyun-ah," Sana starts to gently shake the younger body hoping it'll wake her up. "Dahyun, honey, you're sick." Sana said as she propped herself up on her elbows, leaned over to Dahyun and put her hand on Dahyun's forehead to feel her heat. "Burning, even. C'mon baby, i need to check your heat."

"..C..cold.." Dahyun murmured, gripping into her pillow, followed with a groan when Sana's hand came in touch with her burning skin. Even with their blanket, Dahyun feel like her entire body is freezing to the point it reaches her bones. It give her chill that bad that she didn't dare move a muscle. Her limbs feel sore and her whole body feel stiff. Don't forget the dizziness that struck her head the moment Sana shakes her body, Dahyun can't help but let out a whimpers escape her mouth.

"Poor baby." Sana said, slowly but surely pulled their blanket over Dahyun hoping it'll warm her up before she leaves their bedroom to find a thermometer in the bathroom cupboard. "Lift your arm for me— there you go." Dahyun whines when she felt something— the thermometer on her armpit, eyes flutter open before she winced at the sunlight.

"Ohayou, Dahyun-chan. You make me worried, y'know." Sana said while she caressed the ash-gray hair of the younger's. A beeping sound can be heard from the thermometer and Sana's other hand came to take it out from Dahyun's armpit.

"Sana-unnnnieee.. I'm not sick.." Again, Dahyun whines. She struggles to keep her eyes opened to stare at Sana with a dazed look on her face.

"Ssshh, now, now. You're this hot and you still hold onto that ego of yours?" The older chuckles as she shows Dahyun the thermometer, Dahyun immediately groan when her eyes read the '39°' that appears on it. "Just admitted you're sick, sweetie, it won't hurt once in awhile." Sana continues, propping herself up on her elbows to lean over to Dahyun and put the thermometer on the nightstand.

"...'m not sick.." She huffed to her pillow.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Sana nodded along, her hand gently unbuttoned Dahyun's pajama.

"Sana-unnie..? What're you—" Dahyun tries to protest, but too weak compared to the older.

"I'm going to get you undressed. Besides, it's soaked with sweats already! What, you think I'm going to attack you?" She giggles at Dahyun's reddened cheeks, giving it a light peck on each side and making Dahyun groan because her skin felt really sensitive. "Stop whining or else!"

"...Don't wann'.." Yet she did.

"Oooohh, okay then, i guess I'm just gonna continue to give you kisses—" Sana smile mischievously, brushing her lips onto Dahyun's jaw before giving another light peck. "— untill i reached down there, yeah..?" Sana whispered right beside the younger's ear, sending shiver down Dahyun spine. A good one. Sana chuckles at Dahyun hesitant shook of head and continue to unbutton the younger pajama with a duck family on it until she's half exposed for Sana to see. Even though they've been in a relationship long enough to get used to each other's bodies, Sana can't help but to stop and admire each part of Dahyun's body. Her small waist fits perfectly for Sana's arm to hold onto, her chest covered with lavender colored bra is a comfy place for Sana to doze off. Sana can ramble all day long about how every aspect of Dahyun's body is perfect. That is until she felt Dahyun's dazed stare at her.

"You're staring way too long," Dahyun mumbled, averting her eyes when she met Sana's. "It's not like it's the first time you've seen it.."

"How am i supposed not to look when you took time to shapes it?" She peck Dahyun's stomach resulting a hiss from the younger, sliding down her pajama and sets it somewhere else. "I'm just admiring your hard work! Someone gotta cherish it and treat it carefully, and apparently that someone is me."

"Unniee.. stop it already.."

"Oh, now you want me to stop? Stop your whining first then, baby." Sana giggles as she get up from the bed to opened their wardrobe to grab a fresh new pajama plus underwear, placing it on the other side of the bed. Quickly she disappear to the bathroom, find a basin and filled it with lukewarm water, a clean towel, and make her way back to the bedroom where Dahyun is.

"Sana-unnie, it's cold.." Dahyun winched when the towel Sana already dipped into the water came in contact with her burning skin, gently wiping away her sweat starting from her stomach. Sana hums as a response, delicately brushed the towel over her sweaty stomach, and then her waist, before she squeeze it back to the basin and dipped it. "Get up and sit for me, sweetie." Sana said, sitting back so Dahyun have space to sit up. Dahyun obey immediately, propped herself up on her elbows and whimpered when the dizziness struck again. She doesn't need to be told twice, not when Sana is eyeing her chest and lifting her eyebrows as a signal. Dahyun unhooked her bra, sliding down the straps and let it falls onto the bed. Shivering at Sana sneaky lips pecking her sensitive skin from the back.

"Gorgeous," Sana mumbled as she run her hand down on Dahyun's back, resulting a whine from the younger. "I'll never get tired of seeing you like this, Dahyunnie." She said as she squeeze the towel that have been dipped into the water before continued to wipe the sweats on Dahyun's back. Gently trailing up to her neck, her armpit, her breast, and finally her shoulder. Dipped it into the water again and squeeze it again. Humming when Dahyun mumbled something which Sana heard were 'breakfast' and 'dont wanna'. Sana finally get up with the basin on her hand, going to the bathroom to place it back. Walked in and saw Dahyun fell back to the bed but not wearing the pajama she brought.

"Dahyun, get up! Or your fever going to get worse because you sleep with nothing on." Sana whispered as she shakes the younger body.

"...the pajama.. I don't wan' 't.." Dahyun replied with a mumble.

"And why?"

"The alpaca.. i want them.." Dahyun let out a barely audible mumble yet Sana still hears it.

With a chuckle, Sana opened their wardrobe again to grab the pajama with the alpaca couple from Animal Crossing that Dahyun mentioned, tapping her shoulder and shows her. Dahyun sheepishly smile as she looks up from her shoulder, propped herself up and leaned her head onto Sana's shoulder when the older starts to hooked her clean bra, continuing to slide the pajama into Dahyun's arm. She does the same with Dahyun other arm, fixing the collar and attaching the button from the bottom.

"There you go." Sana smiles, her eyes softened. "Now laid back while i make porridge, okay, Dahyunnie?"

Dahyun nodded in slow motion, letting the gravity took effect on her body and fall back to the bed. Wrapping herself up with their blanket and curled into a burrito, fall asleep just like that. Sana coo at the sight and can't help but to walked back, leaning toward the younger before Dahyun mumbled a small "No kisses. You'll get infected." With this, Sana is the one who huffed. She was going to reply back why did Dahyun even permit her to give kisses now, while she already done back when she undressed her, but Sana didn't have the heart to do so.

She walked to their kitchen, smiling at the thought of Dahyun eating her porridge based on the Minatozaki family recipe. She already made it couple of times when she was still in Japan with Mina and Momo, so she rather feel confident in her cooking. It didn't take long for the porridge to be cooked, Sana poured it into a bowl and serve it with dried seaweeds which Dahyun loved. Walked back to the bedroom with a bowl of porridge on her right hand and a glass of water and medicine on her left. She placed the glass on the nightstand, and then use her left hand to gently shake the blanket that covered up Dahyun's body to wake her.

Dahyun groan, winching at the sunlight peeking from the curtain. Blinking a few times to adapt her eyes to the light. She frowns as she gather her inner strength to sit up, finally propped herself up with the burrito blanket still on, leaning toward the headboard.

"I put many dried seaweeds just like the way you loved it," Sana proudly say as she take a spoonful of the porridge and blow lightly on it. "Now, say, aaa~ "

"Stop treating me like a baby, unniee.."

"Aw, why not? You are my baby, Dahyunnie."

"I'm 22 next week.."

"Yeah? Doesn't make any difference if you still whiny like this, hm?" Sana giggles at Dahyun frustrated groan. Dahyun sighed in defeat, opened her mouth and mumbled a small 'aaa..' which Sana gladly feed her. "How does it taste? Does your tongue feel bitter?"

Dahyun nodded and sighed. "It taste a little salty but.. the bitterness from my tongue make it feel worse. Sana-unnie, sorry, didn't mean to make you do all the work because this dumbass got a fever.."

"Oh, now you admit you have a fever? Took you long enough." Sana grin which Dahyun replied with a groan. Feeding the younger until the bowl is empty and make her to drink the medicine. "Okay now you just need to rest, Dahyun-ah, I'm going to do the laundry and after that—" Sana stopped her rambling when she felt a tug on her shirt, Dahyun looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"Cuddle.. with me?"

"Hm? I thought you said you don't want me to get infected?"

A groan. "..please..? Sana-unnie?"

It was all enough for Sana to give up.

And perhaps that day laundry was long forgotten.


End file.
